gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 317
Introduction Katsura, his faction and the Yorozuya are in Akiba hiding from the bakufu before encountering Nobume, Matoko and Takechi.Thus weaves a tale of the Kiheitai's fall, the Tendoushuu's birth and a surprising secret of Shouyou. Plot The episode starts with the Yorozuya moving to their new airing hour schedule as a late night anime as they announce the series continuation. In the Shouka Sonjuku dojo, Gintoki struggled to beat Shouyou. Hours later, the badly beaten child asked his teacher how he could be as strong as said teacher. Shouyou was the first adult to ever beat Gintoki and he wondered where that power comes from and who he was. Shouyou answered that they were both the same, Shouyou the monster and GIntoki the monster's child, creatures born in blood and sin. But monsters can't cut monsters. He told Gintoki to not try to imitate him nor will he learn Shouyou's swordsmanship. Gintoki must develop his own style, the sword of a human. Shouyou had high expectations for him and he looked forward to the day where Gintoki's human sword cuts down Shouyou the monster. Gintoki's life goes by as he trained and fought until the moment his present self strikes at Utsuro. But it was ineffective and Gintoki watched in horror as Utsuro grabbed Gintoki's sword which then rusted and disintegrated. Utsuro chided the samurai for still being a monster, reminding him that monsters can't cut monsters, before striking down on Gintoki's head. Gintoki awakened from the memory/nightmare to find himself somehow underneath Elizabeth's costume, his genitals on gintoki's head. The two were sleeping with other men in a cramped room. Outside, Katsura and his men saw Elizabeth burst through the shoji doors with Gintoki's bokuto shoved up its behind. Katsura misinterpreted Gintoki's anger of having male genitals near him, as the bakufu trying to reach their hideout in Akiba and so orders his men to protect their "prized asset". Gintoki berated them for being clueless in the concept of hiding and told them he needed no protection. Katsura retorted that thanks to his involvement in humiliating three successions of Shoguns along with helping with the Shinsengumi's rebellion, Gintoki ironically became a bigger terrorist then Takasugi and Katsura. He also added Gintoki was never going to go back to Kabukichou after this incident before revealing Gintoki's wanted poster. The silver-haired man was horrified to see a picture of him looking like a psychotic knife nut. Worse, it was actually Katsura dressed as Gintoki posing with cake meant to replace his original picture. He saw Kagura and Shinpachi passing out these posters, using them as Yorozuya's business calling cards. As Gintoki berated Katsura and the kids for being fools, a few otaku secretly called the police but ended up having their cellphones sliced apart by a passing figure. The figure, Nobume, walked up to the Yorozuya and Katsura and asked for a request. Sometime later, the quintet hide in an alleyway dodging the bakufu police. Gintoki wondered why Nobume was here instead of with the Mimawarigumi. She responded that she didn't have the ability or right to lead them. The ex- elite cops chose to join the Shinsengumi, being inspired by Kondou's charisma. Nobume herself stayed behind because of her mission, as Isaburo's friend and as Shouyou's student, to stop Utsuro. Surprised at the admission, Gintoki asked her about the Shouyou he and Katsura didn't know but they are interrupted by the arrival of Matako, who angrily asked about Nobume's betrayal of the Kiheitai and Gintoki's presence. She corrected her, the Kiheitai had an alliance with Isaburo, not the Mimawarigumi, but both entities were now gone. A hidden Takechi tells Matako to stand down as Nobume's statement confirms his fears that they no longer have allies to help them. Nobume stated that they still have Shouyou's students and the Yorozuya to help before asking the two Kiheitai members what happened to one of the other Shouyou student, Takasugi. Takechi's story was that the weakened Kiheitai, carrying a comatose Takasugi, as well as the former Harusame Yato division, lead by Kamui, were constantly being chased and attacked by the Harusame. Kamui was able to capture one of the Harusame's biggest ships. But it turned out to be a trap that wiped out much of their numbers. Kamui instead ordered his men to attack the ship firing at them and the division invaded, defeating much of the soldiers. Takechi called Abuto about their fighting but the elder Yato responded that they will distract the pirates while the Kiheitai flee. He reasoned that the Harusame's change of tactics were unusual and meant that someone with knowledge of the Yato's fighting style was helping them. He and Kamui found a corridor filled with defeated Yato as well as the perpetrator/helper, Umibouzu. Takechi told the surprised Yorozuya that the Umibouzu/Harusame alliance ended up scattering the Kiheitai/Yato division group. Both Kamui and Takasugi, who was last seen being protected from the pirates by Bansai, were missing in action but they were sure that the two were alive. Gintoki refused to help them thanks to their past antagonism but Nobume remarked that Haursame, along with Utsuro's other group, the Naraku, must be destroyed to help save this country and only Shouyou's students are capable of doing so. Meanwhile, Utsuro visited a spaceship that held a group of elderly Amanto, the leaders of the Harusame, surprised for his visit. Utsuro thanks them for attacking the Kiheitai/Yato division, which allowed him and the Tendoushuu to attack their other enemies. The group instead insisted on keeping their agreement with the Tendoushuu, to work together if their interests aligned. Utsuro is amused of their wariness of his group and asked if they believe this "youngster" was plotting something. One of the elders responded that it is Utsuro who was the elderly person in this meeting. On Earh, Nobume told the Yorozuya, Katsura, Takechi, and Matako about the history of the Tendoushuu and Utsuro. The were being born from Altana, a revolutionary energy source from planets that is sometimes called ley lines on Earth. Shinpachi remembered that someone told them that the Terminal was powered by it. When a way to convert Altana into usable energy was invented it lead to rapid technological, scientific,and social advancement like easier interstellar travel planet-destroying weapons and wealth for those who control this energy. After multiple wars, the states signed a pact that makes holding the Altana reserves forbidden and formed an organization that monitors the Altana Gates, or "Holes", called the Altana Preservation Society, later becoming the Tendoushuu. Gintoki and Katsura noted that the Tendoushuu, thanks to their monopoly on Altana, were able to conquer countless planets for said energy unopposed. Nobume then added that besides the untapped Altana, Earth was taken due to a strange phenomenon. It had been known that the Altana can somehow influence the principles of life. The example of this influence was Utsuro, a name passed down through the generations given to the new leader of Naraku. Except the truth was revealed during the time when the Naraku worked with the Tendoushuu. The recent Utsuro left and the assassins searched all over the country to find and execute him for desertion. They ended up finding him teaching children under a new name and appearing different then he was before. His students sparked a failed uprising to save him but Utsuro was executed. During his funeral pyre, he ended up reviving in front of his shocked former assassin underlings, unharmed and seemingly different from before. The Naraku had thirteen leaders in its history, yet in reality, they were lead by one man, immortal due to the Altana. And Shouyou was one of his many faces. In space, despite Utsuro's denials, they revealed that the Tendoushuu used to do extensive research on Altana and it wouldn't be a stretch that they may have found the secret to immortality, the universe's greatest wish. Utsuro instead retorted that life is meaningless without death, that immortality was a hollow void. Both an immortal's happiness and sadness would lead to the same wish for an end. Utsuro's constant resurrections didn't free him of this void and thus the him of now was born, to destroy himself and all "Utsuro". During his speech, the Elders find themselves surrounded by the ships of the Harusame twelve divisions. Utsuro declared to the stunned Amanto that he will now lead the Harusame and mockingly told them, "the brats", to sit down and shut-up before signalling the ships outside to fire. The ships blast the tower and only Utsuro survives the blast and the vacuum of space. Nobume admitted that she didn't know how long Utsuro lived or if Shouyou was still a part of him, but she declares the Utsuro is the most dangerous creature in the universe. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) * Jouishishi ** Elizabeth ** Katsura Kotarou * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Imai Nobume * Kondou Isao (mention) * Sasaki Isaburo (mention) * Kiheitai (cameo) ** Kijima Matako ** Takechi Henpeita ** Takasugi Shinsuke (flashback) ** Kawakami Bansai (flashback) * 7th Division (flashback) ** Kamui (flashback) ** Abuto (flashback) * Umibouzu (flashback) * Harusame ** Harusame Elders (debut) * Tendoshu (mention) ** Utsuro * Tenshouin Naraku (mention) Trivia Category:Episodes